Euphie's Diary
by mickeykity.413
Summary: Suzaku finds Euphie's old diary and recalled certain events that lead to her downfall, which was loving him. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made.

_Italics _are song lyrics. A hint for reading this is don't try to read it as proper grammar. I'm mixing first and third persons in this. The part about Euphie which begins after the next part about Suzaku finding her diary and reading. For the most part, he is reading the detailed encounters between he and Euphie but it is told from Euphie's POV.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suzaku hated carrying stuff around the palace for the royal family. He hated even more that he was currently carrying all of Euphemia li Britannia's stuff to a shelter to be burned and destroyed. He didn't understand why they would do that, but that was her family's business.

A small box on top fell over and from a small journal came out. It had a soft pink cover and the words _Dear Diary_ on the front. Tucking in into his jacket, he put the boxes in the shelter and walked back to base since that was the last one.

Arriving at the base, he found people running around trying to fix the Lancelot as he had all but broken in the recent battle against Zero. Finally arriving at his quarters, he pulled the diary from his jacket and opened it carefully, imagining everyday that she had written in it. Pausing at certain pages, he came around some that mentioned him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Euphie remembered the first day that she had ever meet Suzaku. She had only wanted to escape from the palace and have some free time. She had mistakenly landed in his arms, and thus she began to think more about the Eleven, his curly brown hair and green eyes transfixing her to the spot.

"_Dear Diary_

_Today I saw a boy_. I learned that he is a member of the military. He is named Suzaku Kururugi, Honorary Britannian. He had the most amazing color eyes I'll ever seen in any boy. _And I wonder if he noticed, he took my breath away."_

She saw Suzaku when she went to visit Lelouch for the first time in many years, after learning he was a student at Ashford Academy. Euphie saw the curly haired boy sitting eating lunch with another boy with blue hair and Lelouch. A busty girl was running their way and Suzaku was grabbed in time to prevent the blond from attacking him completely. Quickly approaching the group, he saw that Lelouch had seen her and stood to greet her.

"Why are you here, Euphemia?" he asked quietly, though her eyes were focused on the boy she had wanted to speak to.

"I"m here to see Honorary Britannian Private Suzaku Kururugi," she said loudly eyeing the fallen prince with confusion. The said prince turned to Suzaku and the group gasped to learn his title.

"_Dear Diary_

_I can't get him off my mind._ I made a fool of my self by going to his school and calling him by his full title. He looked to confused of me asking for him _and it scares me, 'cause I've never felt this way."_

Within time, I learned to call him by his name not his stupid title. He liked it when I called him by name, made him feel better.

"You know, Euphie, _no one in this world knows me better than you do_," she remembered him saying after five months of secretly meeting behind everyone. She was sure not even Lelouch knew of them.

"_So diary, I'll confide in you._"

Months later, after it was leaked that the Princess Euphemia was seeing an Eleven, she was forced to marry a man much older than she.

"_Dear Diary_

_Today I saw that boy. As he walked by, I thought he smiled at me_ as I walked pass him at the wedding to the man Euphie didn't want. Suzaku, she saw had to be wanting to scream at the top of his lungs to have her as his side. _And I wonder does he know what's in my heart,_ after all the man holding my hand wasn't the one that my made my heart ache. _I tried to smile_ at the man_, but I can hardly breath_. Euphie turned one last time at Suzaku as saw tears in his eyes, his head bent low for respect to her.

_Should I tell him how I feel,_ truly about the boy wonder who just stood back and obeyed his orders to watch her, to protect her, _or would that scare him away._

_Diary, tell me what to do._ All I want to do is go to Suzaku's side and rub his back after a hard training session or play with his hair. _Please tell me what to do,_ she begged the book before her.

Euphie went to visit Suzaku and _he smiled and I thought my heart would fly._

Suzaku only turned and bowed to her, which she simply ran to him and embraced him tightly. Euphie neither cared or worried that they would be in trouble for this, but _diary do think that we'll be more than just friends_, even though Euphie had been married off.

Euphie had a _feeling that we'll be so much more than friends_ once she got her finally kiss to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suzaku closed the book and touched his face. It was wet from his tears.

"I remembered you and I'll never forget."

Suzaku stood up and put the diary in a safe place that he knew it would never harmed ever, right in his bag that he had been carrying that day that the pink haired girl had jumped from a high up place, and had fallen into his arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
